


Let Sleeping Wolves Sleep

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [522]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles being Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/14/20: “water, fragile, obedient”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [522]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Let Sleeping Wolves Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/14/20: “water, fragile, obedient”

Stiles woke and his mouth was dry. He needed water.

Problem was, Derek was fast asleep behind him, one arm thrown over Stiles’s torso.

Stiles _really_ wanted that water. Carefully, as if he were moving a fragile object, Stiles lifted Derek’s arm, thinking he’d just slip from under it.

Freeing his arm Derek clenched him more tightly than before.

“Where you going?” he mumbled.

“Need a drink of water.”

“Get me one too,” Derek asked.

Out of bed Stiles bowed like an obedient servant. “Yes, your majesty,” he snarked before fleeing the room, Derek, suddenly wide awake, right behind him.


End file.
